A New Life: Melissa's Story
by xLilGirlx
Summary: Guess what? I'm coming back to this story! :D After a while of thinking that should discontinue this story, I'm deciding that I should re-write the story all over again, which include changing Melissa. But anywho, I'll be staring to re-write and get the chapters redone soon :)
1. How It All Started

"If you think you're soooo good at motor cross, I challenge you to a race." Melissa smirked at her friend, Meghan rolling her eyes. The two teenage girls were in a paddock, having fun and riding their motorbikes were soon to be challenging one another.

"We have a deal," Meghan bored her green eyes into Melissa's deep blue ones, "But if _I_ win, you owe me an ice-cream from the shops when we finish."

"And if I win, you have to buy _me_ an ice-cream." Melissa stared back into Meghan's, almost like a staring competition. Meghan soon started to giggle, then they both laughed together, "See? You can't even win a staring competition!"

Meghan stuck her tongue out in a humorous way, making them both laugh once more. Meghan put her bike helmet back on and mounted herself on her white motorbike, "Shall we start?"

Melissa, doing the same thing, mounted on her own green bike, "We shall."

Looking ahead at the make-shift track that they had made out of the dirt, they both revved their engines. Melissa glanced at Meghan, giving her one last teasing look. Meghan once again rolled her eyes.

"On your mark.. Get set," Melissa counted down, "GOOO!"

They were both of to a speeding start, Meghan swiftly moving ahead of Melissa. Surprised, Melissa moved on the inside of the track to move ahead. They then rounded of the first turn of the course, everything going seemingly well.

A couple of laps later and Meghan had gone in front of Melissa a few times, but to her disbelief she always came back to first place.

It then soon became the last lap, both girls gaining up on each other, Melissa still in first place. She turned her head around to look at Meghan, who had a look of horror on her face.

"Melissa! Look out!" She shouted, pointing at the tree in front of them. Melissa turned back around, but it was too late. She had managed to hit the tree with a force so hard she went flying, a few ribs cracking in the process. Melissa then hit the ground, laying motionless in the dirt and grass.

"Melissa!" Meghan jumped of her bike, not caring where it went and ran over to Melissa, "Oh no, no no no no.."

Meghan tilted Melissa's head with her shaking hand to see her face, she was as white as a ghost. Meghan was freaking out, she didn't know what to do. She did however have her mobile phone on her, she pulled it out and speed dialled the ambulance. After telling them where they were, the call ended as her phone ran out of data.

Meghan looked over at her, not knowing if she was dead or alive. She put her ear against her chest above her heart trying to make out a heartbeat. She heard nothing, just the sounds of the birds and Meghan's soft sobbing.


	2. The Discovery

Pain, that's all Melissa could feel. It pulsated throughout her chest, it was so painful that she couldn't move. Next she felt intense heat, and behind her closed eyelids she saw hints of red, indicating some sort of light. Slowly, Melissa opened her eyes only to be met by a blaring light hitting them. She closed her eyes again when her eyes hurt, then reopened them and squinted against the bright light.

Melissa had then gained the ability to move her limbs, first moving the tips of her fingers, feeling what felt like dirt. She then moved her toes, then arms, and last of all her legs. They were all fine. Her next move was to stand up, thats if she could. Her attempt had failed, a surge of pain radiating though her body screamed for her to stop. But it was all too much for Melissa, as she soon faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was a seemingly quite late morning for the residents in a small town of Radiator Springs. In-habited by friendly smiles and endless chatting about. Lightning McQueen, a rookie in the racing industry, settled down next to his dearly beloved Sally underneath the awning at Flo's Cafe. Everyone had slowly gathered around Flo's for some fuel, the greenish-teal car gladly served them her finest cans of fuel.

The cars continued to chat to one another, sipping on their drinks. Lightning smiled, he looked over to Sally, and she smiled back.

"Now that the season for racing is finished, we have to be stuck around you all the time, Stickers." Sally tried to make a joke, Lightning then softly laughing to himself.

"Well I can't see why you wouldn't want me around." He smirked, feeling cocky. Sally rolled her eyes and took a sip of her fuel.

Meanwhile, a tow-truck was just waking up. He then rolled outside onto the road heading towards Flo's. Suddenly, he heard a groan behind him. The rusty truck stopped, slowly turning around. To his fright, he saw an alien on the ground, moaning. Mater screamed and bolted towards Flo's. The group of cars nestled underneath the awning heard Mater scream as he came to a screeching halt, he was panting as his heart was going a hundred miles per hour.

"Mater? Are you ok?" Lightning asked, rolling slowly up to Mater.

"No! I dad gum saw an a-alien!" Mater told him, a scared look plastered on his face, "It was moanin' and groanin' an' it looked like it was 'bout to eat me!"

"Mater, you're probably over exaduratin' again." Sheriff tried to reason with the tow truck, but Mater still looked scared out of his mind, "I might've been an animal or somethin'."

Mater, still had a frightened look on his front bumper, "Well if you guys don't believe me, I'm gonna have ta prove it for myself."

The truck had managed to get everyone to where the thing was, keeping a safe distance of course. Mater pointed a tire to the lying heap on the road, "See? I dad gum told ye! It's an alien from outer space!"

Everyone had glanced at each other, then back to the supposed alien he was talking about. Since it was late in the morning, cars would soon be driving on the road. Which could be a problem if the thing is in the middle of the road.

"This could be serious, we need to get Doc down here," Sarge said as he drove off to to fetch Doc Hudson. The others were mumbling about with each other, each posing theories on what the creature could really be.

"I might be with Sheriff on this one, amigo." Ramone told Mater, "It might even be an animal after all."

"Well, we'll never know until Doc knows." Mater replied, eyeing the creature cautiously. Eventually, Doc had rolled up with Sarge.

"Do you have any idea what it could be, Doc?" Sarge asked. Doc, curiously rolled closer, he crept with caution. He was then within a few feet from the creature. He was at a close range to at least get a decent look of the thing. He sighed, then turned to the others.

"I think I might be just an animal of some sort, don't know what it could really be until I get it to the clinic." Doc concluded. The others sighed then departed to do their usual thing, the animal thing still lingering in the back of their minds.

Sheriff decided to stay with Doc, incase he needed any help with it. They didn't know how to take it to the clinic, an option is to drag the thing. This is where Mater would come in handy.

"Mater!" Doc called over to him, the tow-truck perking up at his name being called. Doc called him over, Mater slightly hesitating.

"Howdy, Doc," Mater greeted, "Whatcha need me for?"

Doc gestured over to the thing, "We need to take it to the clinic, we're thinking that your hook would work just fine for the job."

Mater's eyes went wide,"You mean, I have ta tow it to your shop?"

Both Sheriff and Doc nodded, Mater gulped and hooked his hook onto the layer of fabric that the thing was wearing. He grimaced then drove, dragging it to the clinic.


	3. Awakening

A few hours had passed since Melissa had fainted. Doc was looking at the thing, almost being convinced that it was dead, it hasn't even flinched. With a heavy sigh, Doc decided to roll out of his clinic to can a quart of fuel. He was greeted by passing travellers as he arrived to Flo's. He received his can of fuel from Flo, not noticing the small stares and occasional glances by the others. When he finally did, a confused look was plastered on his face.

"Alright, what're you all lookin' at me for?" Doc questioned.

"Well, do you know what it is yet?" A question popped up from Lightning, the others looking at him them to Doc.

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue, it's just laying there motionless," Doc paused, "I'm starting to think that the thing is dead."

Even though no-one knew what it was, they all still lowered their hoods slightly.

* * *

Back at the clinic, Melissa had begun to stir out of her unconsciousness. Her back was stiff and cold from laying on the cold floor for hours. She then slowly opened her eyes and blinked, some sleep in the corner of her eyes made her vision slightly blurry. Melissa looked around the room she was in, there was a car lift, medical equipment including heart monitors, IV bags and an x-ray screen. The walls were white and the ground was polished concrete. It confused her, it looked like a room you would see at a hospital but, why was there a car lift?

To her shock, a cobalt blue 1951 Hudson Hornet drove into the room. Melissa's eyes were wide eyed as the car stared back at her. Oooook, I must be dreaming..

Doc's eyes widened when he saw that it was awake, he rolled forward a little bit only to find the thing flinching and retreating to the corner of the room. Doc then realised that the thing was scared, he backed off a bit, "It's ok, I won't hurt.. er, you."

Melissa's facial expression turned to panic when she pressed herself more into the corner, I am definitely dreaming! She began mumbling incoherent words to herself, questioning if this was real life or if it was really all a wild dream. The adrenaline rush and fear she got prevented her to feel the slight throbs of pain in her rib area, causing her to wince and tense up.

Doc kept staring at the thing, he knew that what ever it was, it was scared. It's body language told him so. Unsure of what do really do in this situation, Doc decided to speak up, "Are, uh, you ok?"

Melissa slowly looked up to see the car, Did it? No, that's logically impossible.. She still had a look of fear on her face, "W-Where am I-I? W-What a-are you?"

Well, it can talk. Specifically English, Doc thought to himself, he then decided to say something back, "I think I'm meant to ask you where you came from, and what are you."

Melissa looked towards the concrete floor in shock, "U-Uh, h-human? And y-your a c-car."

Doc was confused, were his kind not normal from where she came from? But, it still didn't answer his first question.

"Not sure what a human is, but er, where exactly did you come from?" Doc asked, "And how?"

Melissa, still in slight shock, hesitantly answered the cars questions, "I come f-from a place w-where there's a l-lot of humans l-like me.. but, I-I don't know h-how I got here.."

Doc seemed to have got some of his answers. The thing was shaking, still in the corner. So he decided to leave it alone for a while. Doc then headed a grumbling sound when he was just about to leave, he then turned to it, raising an eye 'brow'.

"S-Sorry.." She really didn't know what to say, "I-I'm a little bit h-hungry."

"Well," Doc turned to face it, still keeping his distance, "What do you usually, uh, eat?"

"U-Uh, water, h-hamburgers, f-fruits.." Melissa answered, slightly relaxing her muscles, but still wedged into the corner.

With a slight sigh, Doc reversed then drove out the clinic. Melissa then fully relaxed, but her ribs released a searing pain that shot through her torso. She slightly yelled, trying not to move to avoid anymore pain.


	4. (To Be Named)

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Well, even though I'm in a world with _talking _cars,it get's _extremely _boring being cooped up in Doc's Clinic, as he calls it. I was just laying on the cold polished clinic floor, waiting for Doc to come and escort me to supposedly meet some other talking cars.

_My life has gotten really weird..._

Speak of the devil, Doc rolls through the doors of the clinic, eyeing you with more curiosity, "Come now, Melissa."

I hesitantly got up, noting that I still have a damaged leg, but Doc found me a stick to help me walk on somewhere. So I used the stick to help myself as a leverage to help me get up.

* * *

We walked, or _rolled _outside to a hot blazing sun, instantly making me cringe.

We walked and _rolled_ a bit further only to see a large petrol station with cars that have eyes and are moving on their own. I gasp a bit, making Doc take a glance at me for a brief moment, but then looks back towards the group of cars.

"Evenin'," Doc announced his arrival, seeming to completely forget that I'm here, did I even mention to him that I might look like a walking _stick_ to them?

They all look over towards Doc, then their gazes moved towards me. I cowered back in fear, _That's it, there gonna kill me and roast me for dinner! The end of Melissa as we know it!_

"Dad-gum! It's the _hyoo-man_!" A rusty, and old looking tow-truck. He had green eyes with a bit of a brown in the centre, "Whatsies name, uh, Melissa!"

I was taken aback, _How did the truck know my name?_

"Ladies, and Gentlecars, meet Melissa." Doc moved so I was completely exposed to every_car_. All of them were staring at me, even that blue forklift.

Doc glanced back to me, I was swaying back-and-forth in anxiety while hugging my torso.

"Oh boy.." Doc muttered and mentally slapped himself, "_Melissa!_"

"Huh? Wha-" I shock back to reality so hard that I accidentally place my broken foot on the ground and grimaced, I looked up to see horrified looks on the cars, I chuckle nervously, "Heh, uh, hi?"

"Welcome to Radiator Springs, Melissa!" The tow-truck drove up to me, sticking a tire out for me to _shake_. I hesitantly took it, it was dusty, "My names Mater, like _tuh-mater_, but without the _tuh_!"

"Nice to meet you, _Mater_." I instantly let go of his tire, he had a goofy grin plastered onto his face and drove back to his spot, next to a red _stock-car_. I eyed him curiously, he was also doing the same.

"I'm Lighting, Lighting McQueen." He said, driving up to me. He had little sponsor stickers covering his body.

"Hi." I simply say, leaning away a bit. He, or _Lightning_, made a little _Hm_ and reversed back to his spot.

* * *

After a few hours of meeting and chatting to the talking cars, I was exhausted, I had somehow have came to be the most unlikely of friends. I had come to really enjoy Luigi, a yellow 1959 Fiat 500 with caramel chocolate eyes. And his close friend I found to be was Guido, a normal blue forklift with maroon eyes.

I was about to dose off, when Doc nudged me. I squinted my eyes to look at Doc to see him carefully lift me up to his warm hood. He said a soft _good-bye_ and drove back to his clinic, through my squinted eyes, I can see a familiar sun displaying a beautiful light show...


	5. Bobby the Gardenworm

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Doc and I were at Flo's V8 Cafe in mid afternoon getting to know more about the residents of the foreign town I had ended up in, which I'll probably never figure out...

I was just sitting and staring at the ground playing with a lose piece of gravel by my side, just thinking, then my stomach growled. Thank goodness that I only heard it, or so I thought. Doc was right next to me as my eyes grew wide.

"What in the blue blazin' was that sound?" Doc asked with a horrified look on his bumper.

"It was my stomach; I'm pretty hungry." I asked, not looking up at him.

"Well, we have some fuel. Do ya drink that?" Doc asked in curiosity.

"I said I was _hungry_, not _thirsty_." I groaned, I can get a bit angry when I'm hungry, "Besides, I can't drink fuel, it's practically poison to me."

"Do ya eat apples, man?" Fillmore suggested, "I have some growing in my yard; I planted them about a month ago."

_Apples? I hope they're like the ones at home..._

"Can I grab one, Fillmore?" I asked, being impatient with my hunger. He said yes and he pointed to his a house that was _very obvious_ that it was his, I then made my way over. I looked for the apple tree and saw what looked like fresh apples, nonetheless I picked a big red one. Then ventured my way back towards Flo's.

"Gah, I'm _so hungry _I could eat a _horse_." I say out loud, they mustn't know what a horse _was,_ becausethey gave me stares like I had two heads. I chuckled, "Never mind that."

I sat down again using my sick to help then placed it at my side, looked at the big apple then took a bite. What I didn't know was that there was a hole on the other side of the apple for a little friend. As I was crunching on the apple, I saw a pink little worm wiggling about.

"EWWW!" I screamed, "I THINK I ATE IT'S **_BABIES_**!"

"Melissa! Calm down, you didn't eat it's eggs." Sheriff explained while chuckling, "I don't even think it's Spring yet."

I calmed down, knowing that I didn't eat developing apple eaters. I picked up the squirming worm in my hands, laughing as it tickled them.

"Hmm, you need a good name, " I sat and thought while I petted my new companion, then I had an idea for a name, "I'm gonna call you, _Bobby_!"

Some of the cars chuckled as I played with Bobby the Gardenworm for a few minutes. Then a crow swooped down and took Bobby from my hands as I looked up after it, then it swallowed Bobby whole. I stared at the bird in disgust, then back to the ground.

"I'm _never_ good with pets, or animals." I smirked a little, which was weird since I just witnessed a disturbing attack on Bobby.

"I agree with you on that." Lightning chuckled. I glared at him, then sighed.

* * *

**Doc's P.O.V**

I glanced over at Melissa and sighed, she can't stay in my clinic forever now, can she? She's been here for a couple of days and we _kinda_ trust her, maybe I might get Sally to get her her own Cozy Cone. Melissa was by my side laying on the ground when I drove over to Sally a few feet away, "Sally, do you think that Melissa could get her own Cone at your hotel?"

Her eyes flickered to the ground in thought then back up, "Ok, but if she goes all _hay-wire_ and starts to attack the customers in other cones, it's on you."

"Thanks for the terrifying, but doubtful thought, Sally." I say as I drove back over to Melissa, she was getting tired by the look on her face.

"Melissa," I say, her head perked up from the ground, "You can stay at the Cozy Cone Motel if you want instead of staying in my clinic."

Melissa yawned then looked at the setting sun, it was getting late, "Ok, can I take a _clean_ apple with me?"

"Sure, you can take an apple." I said as I scooped he up onto my hood since she was so tired and couldn't walk on her wounded leg. I said my goodbyes as I drove to Fillmore's house to pick an apple, then drove to the cone number 8 next to Lightnings. I set her on the floor but before I could drive back out, she whispered something.

"Thanks, Doc. For everything, even though I'm not from this universe somehow." She said, then dozed off into a deep sleep.

I smiled, "You're safe with us, Melissa."


	6. Devistation

**Avrils P.O.V**

It has been eight weeks since I've seen Melissa, I was sitting on my bed scrolling through my Photo Gallery on my phone. We took lots of selfies together, and I mean _lots_ of selfies. I stop scrolling on a picture of Melissa by herself, I never actually knew that was in there... she must've took it while I wasn't looking by-the-looks-of-it. I think back to the day when Melissa _disappeared _out of my arms after the incident. According to my mother, the police have been investigating the scene, drops of blood but no Melissa they said. I told them that she just _disappeared out of thin air, just like that. _Mum said that I didn't have to go to school, but that would mean a lot of catching up to do.

_I really miss you, Melissa, _I think, _Please come back..._

I clasped my phone with Melissa's picture close to my chest, a tear rolling down my cheek. I hear a knock on my door and look up to see Mum looking towards me.

"Avril?" She spoke carefully, afraid that she would upset me, "Can I come in? You haven't eaten since last nights dinner."

"Bad time, Mum. Melissa and I are busy." I say referring to my phone with my eyes closed, more tears roles down my cheeks.

Once I re-opened my eyes to see the most sympathetic look in my mothers eyes, "Honey, I need to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about anymore..?" I say, covering my eyes with my hands as I sob continuously. I could hear Mum walk over to me and sit on my bed which made me bounce. She wraps both of her arms around me and hugs me.

"Sweetheart, you need to stop this, I don't want this happening again." Mum says, referring to when Dad died two-years-ago. It made me not come out of my room for two days because of it, we were so close... I don't want Melissa to be cut from my life, "You are worrying your own _family_."

"It's still my fault that Melissa's gone, she said that she had homework to do, but I insisted on going riding that day.." I shake, which makes Mum hold onto me even more.

"No, no it's not. You couldn't control what had happened." Mum says as she rocks me back and forth, child at heart I am.

"Well how can you explain how the _hell_ she disappeared then?" I almost screamed, but being the caring mother she is, she cooed me and settled me down.

"That's one thing that I can't answer, Honey."


	7. On The Wild Side - Pt 1

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I turn over in my make-shift _sleeping bag _on the ground, I can't believe that cars don't sleep on _beds_. And Mater created a bed that is made for giving bad backs... I open one eye to look at the time, it was quarter-to-nine in the morning, and I reeeally want to sleep in because I seem to never get enough with _tree-huggin' _Fillmore and _I-wish-he-could-just-be-more-quieter-in-the-morning-time_ Sarge arguing in the morning times, "_H-Hmm sleeeeep..._"

"Melissa?" I hear a voice call my name behind the roller door.

"Hm?" I slur in my speech, how could I talk properly anyway? I'm tired...

"Are you-a going to come out-a any time soon?" _Well, it's Luigi, what does he want?_

"Maybe.. let me think about it..." _Nope. _"Nope."

I can hear him sigh, "Well then, I guess you don't-a want any pancakes then. More for-a us."

I crack one eye open, _Did he just say...pancakes?_

I jump straight up and run for the door, pressing the button repeatedly until the door finally opens. I didn't realise that I bumped Luigi but I made a bee-line to Flo's for some pancakes before he could protest. Now you may not know this yet, but I _love_ pancakes. I practically grew up with it, apart from Vegemite toast for breakfast. As soon as I got to Flo's, I sniffed the air, not smelling pancakes with sticky maple syrup, "Where's the pancakes?!"

"Where's da what?" Mater says, sipping his morning oil.

"The pancakes! Luigi said there's some and if I didn't get out of bed there would be none left." I say, I then hear Luigi's laugh and Guido's snickers as I turn around to see them parked with grins on their faces. I lower my head, "N-No pancakes?"

"Nope! Just some porridge and some honey for ya, Sugar." Flo rolls up with a bowl of porridge and a glass of apple juice on the tray table. I thankfully take it, it's not as _good_ as pancakes, but it's still one of my favourites. I sit down in between Luigi and Guido, who still had smirks on their faces, well, I'm just about to wipe their smirks of the face of the Earth.

"Ow!" Luigi and Guido yell as I elbowed them both on their doors.

"That's for tricking me, mate," I grinned, "Now you both owe me pancakes, _on the house_."

They grumble as I continue to eat my porridge with a victorious grin on my face. When I finished my meal, I run my fingers through my hair. When my fingers got stuck, I force a strand of dirty blonde hair in front of my face. _God damn it! It's fuzzy!_

"Melissa, what the heck is wrong with your hair?" Doc deadpanned, I look towards him giving him the exact same look.

"What do you think?" I answer in a _duh_ tone, "Ugh, I'll be back."

I run back to my Cozy Cone and grab my worn down hair brush, it's old, but it gets the job done. I continue to wear the only clothes I have, the black tights I was wearing under neath my bike gear and my old crystal blue t-shirt. I slip on my black bike boots and brush my hair, putting it in a high pony tail. I walk back out to Flo's, looking nicer than before.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm bored!" I want to do something _fun_!" I whine, I continue to think of things to do while the day passes over. My eyes catch a glance of colourful rows of flowers and green trees, that must be the _Enchanted Forest_. Since in absolutely _hilarious_ (sarcasm), I'm just going to call it the _Enchanted Bush _for my sake. Try and stop me, World.

"Hey, can I go for a walk?" I ask Doc who is parked a fair way away from me.

"Where exactly?" He asked.

I turn on my back and stare at the sky, "Just to the Enchanted Forest for the rest of the day. I just need something to do."

Doc thinks for a minute, justifying the results of what might happen. Since I'm so keen, he says yes. But I have to take someone with me, someone who owes me...

"Luigi, Guido. Your coming." I get up, watching my leg and start walking towards the bush, "Come on! You both owe me something."

Sighing, they both agreed. Then we both set out on our adventure to the _Enchanted Forest_.

Little did we know about the dangers lurking through the shadows...


	8. On The Wild Side - Pt 2

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Isn't this just great? Just enjoying the fresh air, taking in the sun." I giggle as Luigi and I watch Guido being entertained by a Monarch Butterfly.

"It is-a truly wonderful, Melissa." Luigi states, "Guido most-a certainly loves it."

I once again giggle, "He sure does."

We were enjoying the silence of the forest that seems oddly familiar, but I continue on, ignoring the aches from my still healing foot. Wait.. that's why this forest seems so familiar. It looks like where I disappeared and left behind Av-

I stop in my tracks and collapse onto the ground, I hear Guido and Luigi gasp as they approach me.

"Melissa?! Are you-a ok?" Luigi asked. If I was I wouldn't have hot tears down my cheeks.

"A-Avril, I left her behind... I left my family behind.." I whimper.

"Who's Avril?" Guido asked.

"S-She's my friend, best friend actually.." I wipe my cheeks and stand up with the help of my stick, "These woods remind me of the forest I disappeared from."

Luigi and Guido were silent, which rarely happened, "Melissa, I am so very sorry."

"It's ok, I'll probably never see them again.." I start to walk while the boys follow behind.

"Luigi! Why did I agree to you being the leader?" I groan as we wonder around the forest looking for the way back to town. Luigi insisted on leading back to home, I _thought _that he knew the way, looks like he doesn't...

"I'm-a sure that the way out is..." Luigi was deciding on which way to go, and points a tire to the left, "_That-a_ way!"

"No!" I interrupted, "Why can we just stay right here for the night, it's already dark. It would be pointless to keep on going, we'll wait until morning."

Luigi was balancing his thoughts, he'll probably think that we would be eaten by wild coyote cars. Then agrees. Guido on the other hand, was shivering from the cold. Now that I think about it, it is a bit chilly. And not to mention that it's quiet,_ too_ quiet. How cliché of me.

"Com'on," I say, curling up against Guido to preserve body heat, Luigi rested against Guido, "Lets sleep, the quicker we do, the less time we have to stay in the woods.."

**Unknown P.O.V**

"I demand you to find ze human and bring it to me, or do you fools want me to kill you, _slowly.._" I threaten, this isn't going to work unless I have the human.

"But, Professor, we already found it." Acer argued, not wanting to be killed.

"It's in a forest near a town called _Radiator Springs_." Grem confirmed. Perfect.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! I will make your end swift if you don't leave now!" I yell.

"Yes, _Professor Z_."


	9. On The Wild Side - Pt 3

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I'm wide awake, or simply, I just can't sleep. Luigi and Guido are snoring happily. It's pretty cold, but that's not what's keeping me up. I've been having on and off dreams of home, back in my universe. I really miss my original family. Not that I don't love my _family _now, but, I just miss my parents.. and Avril.

_SNAP._

I instantly jolt up, is there someone... in the forest, with _us_? It was early in the morning, the town wouldn't be looking for us at this time obviously. I slowly stood up and shakily walk towards where the sound came from. I stop when I hear whispers talking with the wind, and froze. _That's not my imagination, there is actually something, or someone with us._

"**AHHH!**" I scream as I was yanked into the scrub and I felt a piece of tape being stuck over my mouth. My muffled screams could not be heard as my kidnapper tied my arms and legs together. _To hell I ain't getting kidnapped!_

I squirm as I hear my kidnapper speak to my other kidnapper as I attempt to free myself. Which cause a kick to the head, and it was lights out for me as I faded into blackness...

* * *

**Acer's P.O.V**

After I kicked the little brat in the head to knock _her_ out, yes, it was a she. I told Grem to call the Professor to tell them that we have the human. I found out that it was a human by the Professors further examination.

"Professor Z, we have the human you wanted to get. But Acer knocked 'er out, not sure if she's actually _is _knocked out and not _dead_. She's looks a bit delicate you know." Grem say's through his built-in speaker phone. I couldn't hear the conversation, but the Professor isn't actually yelling at us. He sounds happy, but I could hear the evil laced into his voice. I looked down at the human to see her un-moving. Eventually, Grem hung up.

"It's operation B, take over the world." Grem whispered.

* * *

**Lightning McQueen's P.O.V**

I rolled into Flo's, ordering a coffee from Flo. I park next to Sally, she looks at me with concern written on her face, "You ok, Stickers?"

"Yeah, have you seen Melissa, Luigi and Guido this morning?" I say, greatly concerned for the trio, "I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"No, I haven't seen them since yesterday either. Do you think they're lost?" Sally asks.

"Knowing them three, they could be on their way to Australia by now." Sheriff says, slightly chuckling. My face stayed on a deadpan look, Melissa could have broken something again. Or maybe...

"Look, Stickers. If they don't come back in a few hours, then we'll go out and look for them." Sally says as she snuggles on my cheek, which makes me smile, but still worried. I take a deep breath, _they'll be fine, right?_

* * *

**Luigi's P.O.V**

I yawned, feeling the warm sunshine on my hood. I look to my left to see Guido still asleep peacefully, I then look to my left to see... no Melissa?

I'm wide awake now as I shake Guido, muttering to myself, "Guido! Will you-a get up!"

He stirs awake, then sees the distraught on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Melissa! She is-a gone!" I say.

Guido looks around and sees foot prints that lead to tire tracks sprawled around the dirt. I follow him and we both gasp.

"Mamma Mia..."


	10. Stolen

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"G-Gah!" I jolt awake from an unconscious nightmare. With steady breaths, I slowly look around at the room I was currently in. It's damp, and cold. I looks at my hands and feet, they're heavily coated with metal chains and dried blood cemented to a wall. _Oh God, where the hell am I?_

I try to remember what happened, why I'm here, but everything's a big blur in my memories.

"H-Hello?" I yell out, almost half expecting someone to drive in. Which someone did, it was a small little blue car, _he _supported a monocle.

"Ah, you are awake." He says, "I am Professor Zundapp, but you can call me Professor Z, if you may."

I stare at him from the cold, hard ground, " W-Why am I here?"

"That, my dear, is classified information." He evilly chuckles, which makes my blood boil.

"Listen here, you _Galah_!" I yell, "What makes you think that you can kidnap me, and not tell me _why_?!"

Professor Z just smiled evilly, looking like he enjoys my rage, he fuels of it, "All will be answered soon."

I growl, not very happy with this _Dipstick_...

"Anyway, _ta ta_ for now." He leaves, leaving the dead of silence ringing in my ears.

* * *

**Luigi's P.O.V**

"Look at these little drops of blood!" I say, "It's not oil, so I must be Melissa's?"

Guido looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Also, look at these tire tracks. They're scattered, someone else was here..."

I sat in thought, then an idea popped into my head, "What if Melissa was _kidnapped_?"


	11. Rescued

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I stare blankly at the ground, shocked but still thinking of why that _Professor Z _wanted _me_. Of all people. Maybe because I was human? Who knows, but he will never get away with it. My eyes trailed over to a door, it's a metal door, it has a latch to keep it locked. I then look down at the chains holding me tight, I then sparked an idea. I tried to lift my hands to my hair feeling for my bobby pin. I successfully take it out, now the real struggle was to attempt to unlock my chains with something as simple as a bobby pin.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered. I twisted the pin with my shaky hands, I feel a rush of adrenaline wash over me as I hear someone unlock the metal door. I quickly drop the pin as the door opened, too far away from reach. I can see one orange car and one lime car roll in.

"Did he say we were gonna get samples from her?" The lime one asked.

The orange one sighed, "Yes, you _dimwit_!"

_Wait, I remember these voices... They're the ones that kidnapped me!_

"Hey! Why did you kidnap me?!" I demanded, not expecting an answer.

"We can't tell you, we're here to take samples, to make sure you're the right one." The orange car said.

I scoff, "What do you mean, _the right one_?"

"To make sure your the right one for the plan." The lime one said.

"What plan!?" I yell.

"We can't tell yo-" The lime car yelped as he was barrelled over by... another car?

"_Finn McMissile_?!" The orange car exclaimed before he was smashed against the wall, causing him to black out. The car drove over and broke the chains bounding me. _Oh great, another car trying to kidnap me..._

"Come now, Melissa. Let's go somewhere safe." He said, how the hell did he know my name? I don't question it, I'll be finally out of this hell hole. The car places me on his roof and drives of through the large hole he made in the wall.


	12. Why

Melissa had awoken to pain jolting through her entire body, she cried out.

"Finn, she's awake!" A female British voice was startled. Melissa opened her eyes to see a magenta blob and a silvery bluish blob. Her eyes adjusted to the environment, it looks a though she was on a plane.

She saw the two blobs of colours in front of her in proper vision, startled she edged back towards the wall.

"Relax, human, we aren't going to hurt you." The silver car stated.

"Y-You arn't going t-to hurt me?" Melissa stuttered, staring at them.

"No, we saved you." The magenta car wore a friendly smile.

"What's your name?" The silver car asked.

"Melissa, what about you?" Melissa asked.

"Finn McMissile, British intelligence." The silver car said.

"Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell." The magenta car said.

"Hello Finn and Holley." Melissa was getting more confident. "So, why am I here?"

"A villain, by the name of Professor Z, was going to use you for energy to create the most powerful energy company to make billions of dollars." Finn explained.

Melissa sat there in shock, her small arms wrapped around her legs to cradle her body.

"B-But how could he only do it with one of me?" Melissa asked.

"They've created a duplicator machine that can only be used by one object, and that object was you." Holley said.

"How did they know I existed?" Melissa asked.

"They detected a strong impulse in a desert, you might know it as Arizona." Finn explained.

"Where I suddenly appeared..." Melissa whispered.

"They were actually on there way to snatch you, but two cars had already collected you." Holley explained.

"Lightning and Mater..." Melissa suddenly had a terrible thought. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Luigi and Guido! There still in the bush!" Melissa was worried.

"Who are they?" Finn asked.

"T-There my friends!" Melissa panicked. "I have to go back!"

"Not with Professor Z after you! You must stay here, were your safe." Holley said.

Melissa relaxed a bit with Finn rubbing her back softly.

"I sure they will be fine, Melissa." Finn cooed. "I sure they'll be fine..."

Holley watched the two, she was worried for Melissa. She was just a precious human.

Melissa fell asleep crying, Finn was still softly petting her back with his tire. The feeling was soothing to Melissa. She was dreaming about her home back in Radiator Springs, hoping that they were OK.

**I am VERY sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with Deviant Art, WattPad and Quotev! Check them out if you want to, that's where I'm at when I'm not here! **


	13. Sleepy Time 3

Finn was still quietly rubbing Melissa's back in a soothing manner, Holley was watching with content.

"You know, I don't get you, Finn." Holley said while sighing. Finn looked back up at Holley, giving her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Finn raised a windshield (A/N: Dunno, just go with it), why would she ask that?

"What I mean is one minute your kicking Professor Zs tail-pipe and the next minute your petting some human from a different universe."

Finn sighed and answered her question. "Sometimes I actually like to slow down a bit and be, well, normal."

Holley had a confused look on her face, then it turned into a grin. "I'm guessing your going through the stages of old man hood?"

Finn snapped back and raised his voice, but a stir came from Melissa as she turned her current position, moaning a little bit.

"Great job, Finn." Holley groaned. "You almost woke up Melissa."

Finn just sighed once again and scooped up Melissa into his tires and handed her to Holley. "Fine, take Melissa to the couch, I'm going to bed if your in one of your attitudes again."

Holley just scoffed at him while he went to his cabin, then she looked down at Melissa sleeping blissfully while huddled next to Holley's tire. "You must be cold, it is rather chilly this evening." Holley took Melissa to her cabin on the opposite side of the plane and made a bed for her in with her softest blankets and pillows next to her mattress and placed her in it. Holley then went to brush her teeth, Melissa opened her sleepy eyes and looked around in the dimly lit up room. Too tired to care, she then fell asleep once again, without Finn caressing her.

...

Holley came back out of her bathroom a few minutes later with white teeth to wake up to, she then climbed into her mattress and she too fell asleep.

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been working on more assessments for school and I just can keep up! :( The main big ones are the Music ones... Buuuut, I'm going to write and update as many of my stories across the web as I can :)**

**This chappy was just a filler until they land in some unknown place...;) Btw, does anyone get why I italicised when Finn said 'Attitude'? xD**


	14. Another Human?

All of Radiator Springs has been quiet, especially Luigi and Guido. They both would hardly come out of Casa Della Tires, unless it was meal time. Luigi was poking a whitewall tires that's unusually out of its showcase.

"Guido, what is she-a never comes back?" Luigi asked Guido with a saddened look on his face.

"I don't know, but I know she's out there somewhere," Guido reassured him, "She'll find a way back to us."

Luigi look at Guido, "And what if she-a doesn't?"

Guido looked down on the cold wooden floor, "Then we'll have to move on."

Luigi's heart sank at the comment, He's probably right...

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and white, followed by what sounded like a sonic-boom...?

Lightning made his way out onto the street from the Cozy Cone, not looking where he was going, he bumped into a squishy object. Looking down, he saw something that reminded him of a certain human.

"Oh my gosh..." Lightning carefully picked up the unconscious human and hurriedly drove over to Flo's V8.

"Guys!" Lightning was struggling to speak and he placed the human on the ground, "Doc!"

"What is it, Rook-," Doc stopped in mid-sentence, "What in the name of-."

"It's another human!" Mater spoke.

While everyone was gathering around, Guido motioned tapped on Luigi to look outside. "What is it, Gui-."

And with that, they drove outside to Flo's.

"What-a is that?!" Luigi looked at the creature in horror.

"It's another human," Doc explained.

"How is that even possible?" Mack argued.

"Whatever brought Melissa here, brought this human here." Sally contributed.

"Looky here!" Mater pointed out, "It's waking up!"

**Avril's P.O.V**

Black, that's all I saw. I felt as if I was being thrown around, like, someone is trying to rip me apart. I then saw a blue and white flash, then a ear-splitting explosion sound. Then it went black all over again...

All I can hear is whispers, I can't open my eyes, so I try as hard as I could. Unfortunately, I hear myself making a moaning sound. My eyes then fluttered open to see fuzzy figures of different colours. My eyes then adjusted...

...I see the most surreal thing I have ever seen in my whole time of living.

I instantly sit up, giving my self a painful headache. I look around to see cars, but they were alive? I stand up and started to run as a fast as I can, my legs started to hurt badly. I look down to see streams of red flowing down my legs.

Oh no, I thought to myself before I passed out.

**No Ones P.O.V**

The human sat up, fear in its eyes, it then got up and started running. Luigi noticed red liquid streaming down its legs, "Doc! Look at it's-a legs!"

Doc look at the streams of red dripping down its legs to the dusty ground, "Go and get it, Lightning!"

Lightning was frightened but determined at the same time, he accelerated to catch up to her, until suddenly, it dropped to the ground. Carefully approaching it, he poked it with a tire to see if it is safe to pick it up. The human didn't stir, so he picked it up, avoiding the strange, wet, red ooze. He drove back to Flo's, trying to carefully carry the human.


End file.
